Cinq ans après
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Cinq ans après Chosen.


CINQ ANS APRES...  
  
Willow venait de rentrer d'une journée de travail harassante dans l'appartement perché au 18ème étage d'un gratte-ciel comme seul New-York savait les faire et qu'elle partageait avec Alex. Elle ouvrit un tiroir contenant des vêtements à elle et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en prit une mais se ravisa en se rendant compte que l'odeur avertirait Alex quand il rentrerait, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, et il détestait qu'elle fume ce qui ne lui arrivait pourtant que très occasionnellement. C'était Faith qui lui avait donné cette mauvaise habitude mais depuis que celle-ci avait arrêté pour faire plaisir à son fiancé, Willow avait considérablement réduit sa consommation elle aussi. Eh oui ! Faith avait renoncé à quelque chose pour un homme, son fiancé qui était désormais devenu son mari, et qui ne pouvait être que Robin Wood ! Ils s'étaient mariés 2 semaines auparavant, la réception avait été magnifique et les 2 jeunes mariés se portaient bien. Et bien sûr, ça avait donné des idées à Alex... Depuis maintenant 3 ans, Alex et elle sortaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient, avaient emménagé ensemble 1 an auparavant et ils avaient tous les deux un emploi stable. Elle faisait parti d'un cabinet d'avocats new-yorkais de grande renommée et Alex était chef de chantier. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à devenir avocate en quittant Sunnydale mais tous ses amis l'y avaient encouragée et ça lui convenait parfaitement. En réalité, sa vie était vraiment très différente de celle qu'elle avait imaginé. En arrivant à New-York, elle s'était installée dans un appartement avec Kennedy mais celle-ci était très excitée par le projet de Giles qui était retourné en Angleterre pour réunir toutes les tueuses activées et reformer un conseil des observateurs dont il serait le président et elle ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre Londres et New-York. Au fur et à mesure, elle revenait de moins en moins souvent à New-York pour passer plus de temps à Londres et Willow s'était sentie très seule. Cette solitude forcée n'avait pas échappé à Alex qui, toujours très affecté par la mort d'Anya, savait ce que c'était. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pour pallier à leur solitude mutuelle ponctuée par quelques visites de Dawn qui était vite devenue une véritable new-yorkaise toujours très occupée et de Buffy qui, en plus de son travail de conseillère d'éducation dans un grand lycée de la banlieue de New-York, adhérait à de nombreuses associations pour venir en aide aux personnes qui en avaient besoin. Sa nature de tueuse reprenait le dessus malgré tout ! Kennedy s'étant rendue compte qu'elle délaissait sa compagne, était revenue à New-York et avait très vite remarqué la complicité très forte qui unissait Willow à Alex. Elle avait voulu voir jusqu'où allait cette complicité et avait tout fait pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre et les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas résisté longtemps. Kennedy était alors repartie en Angleterre pour s'installer définitivement à Londres où elle résidait toujours et était devenue tueuse en chef du conseil récemment reformé. Un an après cela, Faith et Robin était réapparus toujours main dans la main. Faith souhaitait avoir une vie stable qui ne lui était pas possible car les forces de police la recherchait toujours pour les fautes qu'elle avait commises à Sunnydale et son évasion de la prison de Los Angeles. Willow avait alors entrepris d'effacer son casier judiciaire de tous les services du pays et avait réussit avec adresse et succès. Ils s'étaient alors installés à New-York où Robin était devenu directeur-adjoint dans le lycée où travaillait Buffy tandis que Faith avait réussit à se faire embaucher sur le chantier où travaillait Alex ce qui avait laissé celui-ci baba ! Dawn, quant à elle, était désormais une très belle jeune femme de 21 ans et vivait toujours avec Buffy. Elle avait de nombreux prétendants à ses pieds mais n'avait d'yeux que pour un homme qui la regardait à peine. Buffy avait enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie comme elle aimait à le dire. Il s'appelait Ryan et travaillait avec Alex et Faith. Enfin bref, ils s'étaient tous réglés sur un rythme de vie stable et normal dérangé par des coups de téléphone mensuels venant de Giles et indiquant une montée surnaturelle à tel ou tel endroit ou par quelques vampires isolés sans grande importance. Le bruit de la porte qui claqua ramena Willow à la réalité. Alex venait de revenir du travail :  
  
Alex : Mon ange, je suis rentré !  
  
Elle se précipita dans le salon et se jetta dans ses bras.  
  
Al : Houla ! Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?  
  
Willow : Je t'ai même pas vu ce matin !  
  
Al : Je voulais que tu profites du fait que tu commençais plus tard alors je t'ai pas réveillée. Ca va ?  
  
Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
  
Al : Dois-je comprendre que oui ?  
  
W : Oui ! Au fait, Robin m'a appelée, il voudrait que tu lui rendes sa femme plus tôt !  
  
Al (en se détachant de Willow) : Il est marrant, lui ! Il y a tellement de boulot qu'il faudrait qu'elle dorme sur place !  
  
W : Toi aussi, t'as beaucoup de travail ?  
  
Al : Des tonnes ! Et toi ? Raconte-moi, t'es sur une affaire ?  
  
Alex adorait écouter Willow lui raconter les affaires dont elle se chargeait et en suivre les évolutions. Il l'attira à lui sur le canapé et elle se blottit dans ses bras.  
  
W : Oh, une banale histoire de divorce qui tourne à la guerre. Ils vont se déchirer jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait un qui ait la garde de leur fille et qu'il lui interdise de voir l'autre pour qu'elle souffre bien du manque. Pauvre gosse. Elle a même pas 7 ans.  
  
Al : Et nous, quand est-ce qu'on en fait un ?  
  
Willow qui était si détendue dans les bras d'Alex se tendit tout à coup et se leva du canapé. Voilà qu'il remettait ça...  
  
W : On en a déjà parlé Alex.  
  
Al : Willow, je veux un enfant de toi, c'est si répréhensible que ça ?!  
  
W : J'ai pas dit que ça l'était. Mais tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas d'enfant pour l'instant.  
  
Al : Quand alors ?  
  
W : Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas de dates précises ! Peut-être quand on aura 30 ans...  
  
Al : Tu veux attendre 3 ans encore !  
  
W : C'est pas sûr ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis pas prête.  
  
Al : Alors épouse-moi !  
  
W : Alex , ça suffit ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense !  
  
Al : Tu refuses tout engagement avec moi !  
  
W : Mais c'est bon, on est pas pressés ! On vit déjà ensemble !  
  
Al : Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai mis presque 1 an pour te décider à vivre avec moi ! J'ai l'impression que notre relation, c'est pas du sérieux pour toi !  
  
W : C'est faux !! Bien sûr que c'est sérieux ! Je te signale que ça fait 3 ans qu'on est ensemble !  
  
Al : Ca, ça veut rien dire ! Ca pourrait être de la pitié ! Je sais pas !  
  
W : Alex !!  
  
Al : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
  
W : Bien sûr ! Ca me semble évident que je t'aime !  
  
Al : Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'épouser ou avoir un enfant avec moi ?! Moi j'en rêve !  
  
W : Mais tu ne peux pas respecter le fait que je ne sois pas prête ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre !  
  
Al : Pourquoi ?! W : Alex, regarde la vérité en face ! On travaille beaucoup trop. Tu rentres à 8 heures du soir et moi un quart d'heure avant. Le matin on part à 7 heures. On a à peine le temps de se voir tous les deux alors comment on ferait avec un enfant ?  
  
Al : On travaillerait moins !  
  
W : Je ne peux pas me le permettre ! La grossesse, le congé maternité, s'occuper du bébé et la fatigue que ça engendre... Ca mettrait ma carrière en péril !  
  
Al : Ta carrière, ta carrière... tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Et moi alors ?!  
  
W : Mais Alex, je t'oblige pas à rester ! Si tu veux tellement un enfant tu n'as qu'à en faire un avec une autre femme !  
  
Al : Ouais, bah c'est peut-être ce que je vais faire si ça continue !  
  
W : Vas-y , je te retiens pas !!  
  
Alex partit en claquant la porte. Willow erra pendant quelques minutes dans l'appartement en pleurant des larmes silencieuses. Finalement, elle prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. C'est Faith qui décrocha :  
  
Faith : Allo ?  
  
W (voix larmoyante) : Faith ?  
  
F : Willow ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : Est-ce que tu peux monter s'il te plait ?  
  
F : J'arrive.  
  
Elle raccrocha et attendit. Faith et Robin habitaient dans le même immeuble mais au premier car Robin avait horreur d'être en hauteur. Willow parlait beaucoup plus avec Faith du fait de leur proximité géographique mais aussi parce qu'entre son travail, ses actions bénévoles et Ryan, Buffy n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, même Dawn se plaignait de ne pas assez la voir. La sonnette retentit et Willow se hâta d'ouvrir sans prendre le temps d'essuyer ses larmes.  
  
F : Willow ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
W : Il est parti.  
  
F : Alex ?  
  
W : On s'est disputés et il est parti. Et je lui ai dit d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ! Oh non ! Je suis trop conne !  
  
F : Calme-toi ! On va s'assoir et tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés.  
  
W : Il a encore insisté pour qu'on se marie et qu'on ait un enfant. Et j'ai encore dit non et je lui ai dit d'aller faire un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre !  
  
F : Willow, calme-toi. Il le fera pas. Tu le sais bien. Il t'aime à la folie.  
  
W : Pourquoi il veut pas comprendre que pour l'instant c'est trop tôt ?! Ca se fera mais pas maintenant ! Je ne suis pas prête !  
  
F : Il finira par comprendre, laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire.  
  
W : Mais ça fait des mois qu'il m'en parle ! A votre mariage, il a pas arrêté « les prochains c'est nous », « le notre sera encore mieux » ! Il veut un enfant ! Il en veut un le plus tôt possible ! Il voudra pas attendre, il va me quitter !!!  
  
F : Willow, Alex attendra le temps qu'il faudra même s'il dit le contraire parce qu'il est fou de toi. Il te quittera pas, il t'aime ! Il attendra que tu sois prête, t'en fais pas.  
  
W : J'espère que t'as raison parce que je l'aime ce mec.  
  
F : Je sais et lui aussi il t'aime. Allez viens on va se regarder un film... mais pas avec Leonardo Dicaprio s'il te plait !  
  
* * *  
  
Le soleil venait de se lever sur New-York quand Alex rentra dans son appartement. Il y trouva Willow et Faith endormies sur le canapé. Il regarda quelques secondes la femme qu'il aimait dormir paisiblement avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. Il n'entendit pas Willow arriver derrière lui quelques instants plus tard :  
  
W : Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ? J'ai téléphoné chez Buffy hier soir, tu n'y étais pas.  
  
Al : J'étais chez Ryan.  
  
W : C'est vrai ?  
  
Al : Tu ne me crois pas ?  
  
W : C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que...  
  
Al : Tu croyais que j'étais avec une autre femme ?  
  
W : C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu allais le faire.  
  
Al : C'est toi qui me l'a proposé.  
  
W : C'est pas ce que je voulais.  
  
Al : Ecoute, j'irai pas voir ailleurs. C'est toi que j'aime, pas une autre. Et c'est vrai que je veux un enfant mais je veux un enfant de toi avant tout. D'accord ?  
  
W : Je t'aime.  
  
Al : Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se serra très fort contre lui. Faith les interrompit :  
  
F : Hey les amoureux ! Il y a du café pour moi ?  
  
Alex lui servit une tasse de café et la lui tendit. Elle la but d'une traite.  
  
F : Bon j'y vais, Robin va s'inquiéter.  
  
Al : Je te veux en bas dans une demi-heure !  
  
F : Oui, chef !  
  
Elle sortit dans un courant d'air. Willow mit ses bras autour du cou d'Alex et l'embrassa.  
  
Al : Bon ma belle, il faut que j'aille me changer sinon Faith va m'accuser d'être en retard.  
  
W : D'accord.  
  
Il posa un dernier baiser sur sa bouche avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith avait décidé d'aller chercher Willow pour qu'elles se fassent une après-midi shopping entre célibataires puisque leurs hommes travaillaient. Elle allait sortir quand on frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit et découvrit Willow derrière la porte.  
  
F : Tu tombes bien, j'allais venir te chercher.  
  
Willow entra sans rien dire.  
  
F : Ca va ?  
  
W : Non !  
  
F : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es encore disputée avec Alex ?  
  
W : Pire que ça !  
  
Al : Quoi ?!  
  
W : Je suis enceinte !!  
  
F : Enceinte ?  
  
Willow sortit un test de grossesse de son sac :  
  
W : Il est positif ! Comme les 2 autres que j'ai fait.  
  
F : Tu as oublié ta pilule ?  
  
W : Non, justement ! J'ai vérifié ma plaquette, j'en ai jamais oublié une seule ! Et je les prenais à heures régulières ! Je comprends pas !  
  
F : C'est pas sûr à 100%.  
  
W : Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? C'est pas possible !  
  
F : Tu veux avorter ?  
  
W : Je sais pas ! Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ! Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible !  
  
F : Calme-toi. Tu l'as dit à Alex ?  
  
W : Ca va pas ?!!! Dès qu'il va savoir que je suis enceinte, il va commencer à chercher des prénoms !  
  
F : Tu peux pas lui cacher ça Willow.  
  
W : Et je ne peux pas lui dire ça alors que j'ai pas l'intention de garder cet enfant.  
  
F : Donc tu veux avorter.  
  
W : J'ai pas d'autre solution Faith. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, je saurais pas m'en occuper, je suis pas prête je le sais bien. Sans compter qu'Alex et moi on est débordés par le boulot.  
  
F : Il faut quand même que tu lui dises.  
  
W : Ca va le détruire ! Il va jamais me pardonner ! Pour lui, je vais tuer son enfant !! Je peux pas lui dire.  
  
F : Tu es folle. Si tu lui caches et qu'il l'apprend, c'est là qu'il ne te pardonnera pas ! Tu dois lui dire, tu vas le regretter sinon.  
  
W : Je peux pas.  
  
F : Willow...  
  
Elles furent interrompues par le téléphone. Faith décrocha :  
  
F : Allo ?... Oui... Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?!... Non ! Touchez à rien ! J'arrive (elle raccrocha) Ecoute Will, il faut que j'y aille, je sais pas que ces imbéciles m'ont fait mais ils ont réussi à foutre le bordel ! Ca va aller ?  
  
W : Ouais... t'en fais pas, je vais remonter.  
  
F : Ok.  
  
Elles sortirent de l'appartement et se séparèrent devant l'ascenseur que Willow avait pris. Elle monta les 17 étages et traversa le couloir pour rentrer chez elle. Elle fût aussitôt accueillie par Alex :  
  
W : Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Al : Je voulais te faire une surprise.  
  
W : Ah. C'est bien. Excuse-moi mais je suis hyper fatiguée, je sais pas ce que j'ai.  
  
Al : Willow !  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
Al : Tu me le dis pas ?  
  
W : De quoi ?  
  
Il prit un des tests de grossesse que Willow avait oublié et qu'il avait découvert dans la salle de bains.  
  
W (en murmurant) : Oh non.  
  
Al : Il est positif ? Tu es enceinte ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait étouffer :  
  
Al : Willow, c'est magnifique ! Je suis si heureux.  
  
Elle se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte :  
  
W : Tu sais que j'en veux pas.  
  
Al : Mais Willow c'est génial ! Un bébé, tu te rends compte !  
  
W : Alex... je vais avorter.  
  
Al : Non ! Tu peux pas faire ça à notre enfant ! Tu vas le tuer !  
  
W : Non Alex ! Je ne suis pas prête, tu le sais bon sang ! C'était un accident, je ne voulais pas tomber enceinte !  
  
Al : Alors tu vas avorter ?! Willow, t'as pas le droit !! Tu sais que j'en crève d'envie ! Tu sais que cet enfant je le veux plus que tout !  
  
W : Plus que mon bonheur ?!  
  
Al : Mais Will, être mère c'est du bonheur !  
  
W : Pas pour moi, pas pour l'instant !  
  
Al : Je te laisserai pas faire Willow.  
  
W : Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! Me séquestrer et attendre que j'accouche ?!  
  
Al : Fais pas ça, bon sang !!! Tu peux pas nous enlever ça !  
  
W : Je vois pas d'autres solutions.  
  
Al : C'est pas possible. Tu me déçois tellement...  
  
Il commença à partir mais Willow éclata tout à coup en sanglots et s'écroula par terre au milieu du salon. Alex fit demi-tour et la releva :  
  
Al : Willow...  
  
W : Tu comprends pas !! Je ne serai pas une bonne mère ! Je saurais pas m'en occuper ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Je peux pas ! Je pourrai pas ! Je t'en prie... j'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre...  
  
Al : Calme-toi chérie. Je suis là, je te quitte pas.  
  
W : Je ne peux pas garder cet enfant Alex.  
  
Al : Willow...  
  
Il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Willow, il était au bord des larmes.  
  
Al : Je te suis.  
  
W : C'est vrai ?  
  
Al : Si tu te sens pas prête, je l'accepte. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre. Je préfère sacrifier notre enfant pour notre amour.  
  
W : C'est un sacrifice pour toi ?  
  
Al : T'attends pas à ce que je le prenne bien quand même.  
  
W : Je t'aime.  
  
Al : Et moi donc.  
  
Elle se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith arriva au chantier en avance et se dirigea tout de suite vers la zone de construction où elle repéra vite Ryan. Elle alla le voir :  
  
F : Quantité de travail aujourd'hui ?  
  
R : Relativement calme.  
  
F : Cool !  
  
R : On peut savoir où est ton casque ?  
  
F : Je l'ai oublié. Pas grave. Je suis une tueuse, j'ai la tête dure. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille me changer.  
  
R : Attend ! Tu as vu Alex là-bas ?  
  
F : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Sa copine se fait avorter et il va bosser !  
  
R : C'est Buffy qui a accompagné Willow à l'hôpital.  
  
F : Bah mince ! Elle me l'avait pas dit ça.  
  
R : Depuis ce matin, il est irascible comme pas deux. Et regarde-le, il va arriver à rien faire aujourd'hui.  
  
F : Viens, on va le voir.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers Alex. Faith posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alex :  
  
F : Tu devrais pas être là, Alex.  
  
Al : Où alors ?  
  
F : Avec Willow.  
  
Al : Elle a pas voulu que je vienne et comme j'avais pas envie de rien faire à l'appartement...  
  
R : T'as bien fait de venir, comme ça Faith et moi, on va pouvoir te remonter le moral !  
  
Al : Ca m'étonnerait que vous y arriviez.  
  
F : Ca va bien se passer Alex. Vous aurez des enfants mais il va juste falloir attendre un peu.  
  
Al : J'ai peur que ça nous casse, qu'on y survive pas.  
  
F : Bien sûr que oui vous y survivrez parce que vous vous aimez. Si tu ne l'accuses pas, vous continuerez tous les deux.  
  
R : Elle a raison.  
  
F : Je dois y aller. J'ai du boulot mais je repasserai. A tout à l'heure.  
  
R : Allez mec, remet-toi, ça va aller !  
  
Al : Je peux pas croire qu'elle est en train d'avorter alors que je donnerais tout pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas.  
  
R : Vous en aurez plus tard Alex. Arrête de baliser.  
  
Al : Elle dit que 27 ans c'est trop jeune mais il y a plein de gens qui ont un enfant à cet âge-là même deux ! Ca se trouve, elle dit ça pour me rassurer mais elle a pas l'intention d'en avoir.  
  
R : Tu crois ?  
  
Al : Elle a vraiment pas l'air décidée.  
  
R : Tu sais, ça va peut-être te paraître choquant mais si elle veut vraiment pas d'enfant et que toi si, tu devrais la quitter. Tu sais que j'adore Willow et je sais que tu es fou d'elle, mais si tu ne peux pas avoir de gosse, tu vas être malheureux.  
  
Al : Ouais, mais Ryan tu vois, moi ce que je veux c'est avoir un enfant de Willow sinon ça m'intéresse pas. Faire un enfant pour faire un enfant, j'en ai rien à foutre. Moi, ce que je veux c'est fonder une famille avec la femme de ma vie. Je veux une fille qui ai ses cheveux et mes yeux ou un fils qui me ressemble et qui ait son caractère. Je veux un mélange d'elle et de moi. C'est tout. Sauf qu'elle, elle en veut pas...  
  
R : Elle t'aime Alex. C'est une chose sûre. Il faut que tu lui expliques ce que représente un enfant pour toi et surtout, que tu sois patient.  
  
Al : T'as peut-être raison.  
  
R : Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison !  
  
* * *  
  
Willow et Buffy étaient assises dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital et se tenaient la main.  
  
Buffy : Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
B : Willow, j'ai peur que tu fasses une grosse connerie.  
  
W : Buffy, tu cherches à me faire douter ?  
  
B : Je ne veux pas que demain matin tu te réveilles en te disant « Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? ». Je me demande si tu te rends vraiment compte de ce qui se passe.  
  
W : T'en fais pas, je m'en rends même un peu trop compte !  
  
B : Un enfant, c'est magnifique Willow ! C'est génial ! Je compte pas avoir d'enfant tout de suite mais si je tombais enceinte, je serais super heureuse ! Regarde Alex ! Pour toi aussi ce serait super ! Un enfant, c'est une source de bonheur. Bon, c'est vrai, il y a des inconvénients mais quand tu vois ton bébé te sourire, t'oublies tout !  
  
W : J'ai tellement peur Buffy ! Dans tous les cas, je perds Alex !  
  
B : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
W : Si j'avorte, il m'en voudra toute sa vie mais si je garde l'enfant, je le perdrai aussi.  
  
B : Willow, si tu gardes l'enfant, tu ne le perdras pas, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
W : Il va s'attacher à l'enfant à un tel point qu'il va m'oublier.  
  
B : Attend... tu as peur que ton enfant te vole Alex ?  
  
W : Oui ! Il va s'en foutre de moi quand il aura un enfant !  
  
B : Will, il t'a demandé de te marier avec lui !  
  
W : Mais ça veut rien dire ! J'en vois tous les jours des couples mariés qui veulent divorcer et qui se font la guerre pour la garde de leur enfant. Alex veut un enfant par-dessus tout, le reste il s'en fout.  
  
B : Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait accepté que tu avortes s'il voulait un enfant par-dessus tout ? Ce qu'il veut par-dessus tout c'est être avec toi. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il t'a dit, il préfère sacrifier votre enfant pour vous deux ! Ca veut tout dire ! Alex t'aime, Willow ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi ! Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Moi, je suis persuadée que cet enfant renforcerait votre amour. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre Willow et Alex en est plus que conscient.  
  
W (en pleurant) : Buffy, je veux cet enfant !  
  
Willow tomba en larmes dans les bras de Buffy qui se leva en entraînant sa meilleure amie avec elle :  
  
B : Allez viens, on s'en va.  
  
Elles sortirent de l'hôpital.  
  
* * *  
  
La voiture de Buffy sa gara et Willow descendit du côté passager. Elle repéra vite Alex qui parlait avec Ryan et Faith et se dirigea vers eux suivie par Buffy :  
  
W : Alex !  
  
Dès qu'il la vit, il courut jusqu'à elle :  
  
Al : Chérie, c'est déjà fini ?  
  
W : J'ai pas pu. Je veux qu'on garde cet enfant, Alex. Je le veux.  
  
Al : Willow... tu es sûre ?  
  
W : Oui, je croyais que cet enfant allait nous séparer mais en fait, il va nous rapprocher.  
  
Alex la fit tournoyer dans les airs puis la reposa avant de l'embrasser. Buffy passa devant eux en souriant et alla vers Ryan et Faith. Elle embrassa Ryan et prit Faith par les épaules :  
  
B : On va être tatas !  
  
F : C'est ce que je constate.  
  
R (à Buffy en l'embrassant) : T'es la meilleure.  
  
B : Eh ouais !  
  
Ils contemplèrent en souriant Willow et Alex qui s'embrassaient toujours :  
  
Al : Willow, je t'aime tellement.  
  
W : Moi aussi. Tu m'en veux d'avoir failli faire ça ?  
  
Al : Non. On va avoir cet enfant de toute façon. On va avoir un bébé.  
  
W : Tu pleures ?  
  
Al : Toi aussi (en la reprenant dans ses bras) Je suis heureux, tu peux pas savoir.  
  
W : Si, je sais.  
  
Ils se sourièrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex était sur le chantier avec Faith :  
  
Al : Je te jure, il aurait pu me laisser mon après-midi de libre ! Ca me tue, Will passe sa première échographie et je peux même pas y être.  
  
F : Arrête Alex ! Elle viendra tout de suite après.  
  
Al : En plus, il y a rien à faire aujourd'hui ! Regarde, on s'emmerde ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès !  
  
F : Arrête de te plaindre ! Je te rappelle que tu vas être papa !  
  
Al : Ouais, hein ? C'est génial ! Je vais être père, tu te rends compte !! Et toi, quand est-ce que vous vous y mettez avec Robin ?  
  
F : Houla ! Si on l'écoutait, ce serait jamais.  
  
Al : Il veut pas d'enfants ?  
  
F : Trop bruyants, trop encombrants, trop source d'ennuis... enfin bref... c'est mal barré !  
  
Al : Perd pas espoir. Regarde, il y a 1 mois, Willow était catégoriquement contre et maintenant, elle est enceinte et elle adore.  
  
F : T'as interêt à prendre soin d'elle parce que je te rappelle qu'elle voulait pas d'enfant parce qu'elle avait peur de te perdre.  
  
Al : Je sais mais ça n'arrivera pas. On s'aime trop pour ça. Soudain, la voix de Willow se fit entendre. Elle avait appelé Alex et courait vers lui :  
  
F : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Al : Oh non ! Il y a un problème !  
  
Il courut à son tour vers elle :  
  
Al : Willow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Il y a un problème avec le bébé ?!  
  
W : Non ! Alex... c'est des jumeaux !  
  
Al : Quoi ?! Des jumeaux ! Willow mais c'est génial !!!  
  
W : T'as vu !!  
  
Il la serra contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour mieux sentir son odeur.  
  
Al (en chuchotant) : Je t'aime.  
  
W : Alex ?  
  
Al : Oui ?  
  
W : Tu veux te marier avec moi ?  
  
Al : T'as changé d'avis ?!!  
  
W : Si je te le demande...  
  
Al : Normalement ce serait à moi de me mettre à genoux.  
  
W : Oui mais toi et moi, on est pas un couple ordinaire... Alors tu m'épouses ?  
  
Al : Bien sûr ! Quelle question !  
  
Ils s'embrassaient mais Faith les interrompit.  
  
F : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?  
  
Al : Faith, ton prochain boulot c'est demoiselle d'honneur !  
  
F : Ah ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidés ! Félicitations.  
  
W : Et ton boulot d'après ce sera marraine !  
  
F : Je croyais que ça serait Buffy ?  
  
W : Buffy sera la marraine de l'autre bébé !  
  
F : Non... c'est des jumeaux ?!!! Aaahhh !!!!!!  
  
Elle se jetta dans les bras de Willow puis serra Alex.  
  
F : Avec vous, c'est tout ou rien !!  
  
Al : C'est mieux quand c'est tout quand même !  
  
W : Ouais.  
  
Elle adressa un grand sourire à Alex qui le lui rendit.  
  
* * *  
  
4 MOIS PLUS TARD :  
  
Buffy et Faith s'affairaient dans l'appartement de Willow et Alex. Ceux-ci étaient partis chez le traiteur pour voir si tout était près pour leur mariage qui aurait lieu dans 2 jours. La sonnette retentit et Buffy alla ouvrir pour trouver Giles et Kennedy :  
  
B : Giles !  
  
Giles : Buffy ! Tu es resplendissante !  
  
Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
B : Kennedy ! Ca va ?  
  
Kennedy : Ca va.  
  
Faith arriva alors.  
  
F : Hey salut !  
  
G : Faith ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
F : Ca va bien.  
  
Ryan, Robin et Dawn firent leur entrée :  
  
Dawn : Giles !  
  
G : Dawn ! Mon dieu ce que tu as grandi !  
  
D : Je vous en prie on s'est vus il y a à peine 6 mois.  
  
G : Où sont les futurs mariés ?  
  
F : Ils sont allés chez le traiteur, ils devraient pas tarder. Ah bah tiens quand on parle du loup !  
  
Alex et Willow firent leur apparition. Willow arborait un ventre très rond car elle était désormais enceinte de 6 mois.  
  
W : Giles !!  
  
G : Willow ! Oh mon dieu !!  
  
W : Et j'en suis qu'à 6 mois de grossesse !! Vous vous imaginez à 9 mois ?!  
  
G : C'est l'inconvénient d'attendre des jumeaux !  
  
Al : Ah non Giles ! Des jumelles !  
  
G : Alex !  
  
Les deux hommes se firent une accolade avant qu'Alex n'enlève le long manteau de Willow et ne la conduise jusqu'au canapé où il la fit assoir :  
  
W : Alex, je sais encore marcher !  
  
Al : Discute pas !  
  
F : Ca suffit les amoureux ! Allez, asseyez-vous ! (à Robin) Non, pas toi.  
  
Ro : Bah pourquoi ?  
  
F : Parce qu'on a quelque chose à dire !  
  
Ro : Ah oui c'est vrai.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
F : Voilà... je suis enceinte de 2 mois.  
  
W : C'est pas vrai !!  
  
Elle se leva brusquement mais Alex la fit aussitôt se rassoir.  
  
Al : Willow !  
  
Al : Faith, viens là parce que mon garde du corps me laissera pas me lever !!  
  
Faith se fit cajoler par toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là quand Buffy se leva à son tour :  
  
B : Puisqu'on est dans les bonnes nouvelles, je vais continuer. Ryan et moi nous allons emménager ensemble.  
  
F : Génial !  
  
Al : Mais vous allez vivre avec Dawnie ?  
  
D : Non, je vais emménager dans l'appartement vide à côté du leur.  
  
W : C'est cool !  
  
G : Bon, il serait peut-être temps de trinquer avec toutes ces nouvelles excellentes. Alors je lève mon verre à Buffy et Ryan qui, espérons-le, continuerons dans cette direction.  
  
R : Sans oublier Faith et Robin qui seront de super parents.  
  
B : Et aussi à mes deux meilleurs amis qui vont ENFIN se marier parce que ça fait 12 ans que j'attends ça !  
  
D : Hey Alex ! Essaie de pas la planter devant l'autel cette fois !  
  
W (à Alex) : Ah non ! T'as pas interêt !  
  
Al : Mais non ! Dawn se croit maligne n'est-ce pas ?  
  
D : Ouais !  
  
F : Bon, on mange, j'ai faim !  
  
W : Ah, tu commences à avoir faim 24 heures sur 24 ! T'as pas fini !  
  
Al : Prévois un double budget pour les courses Robin.  
  
Ro : On voit que tu sais de quoi tu parles.  
  
Al : N'oublie pas que « j'ai faim » est la phrase que tu entendras le plus durant les 7 prochains mois.  
  
F et W : Bon ! On a faim !  
  
B : Allons nourrir les futures mamans !  
  
Tout le monde s'installa autour de la grande table qui avait été installée pour l'occasion. Ils parlèrent et rièrent pendant toute la soirée.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Faith se trouvaient avec Willow dans une salle. Celle-ci était habillée de sa robe de mariée qui avait été ajustée pour qu'elle ne soit pas engoncée dedans.  
  
B : Bon, il faudrait peut-être y aller si tu veux pas qu'Alex débarque affolé en pensant que t'es morte !  
  
W : Les filles !  
  
F : Quoi ?  
  
W : Je vais me marier !  
  
F : Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes compte !  
  
B : Tu nous fais pas une crise d'angoisse maintenant, s'il te plait !  
  
W : Vous vous rendez compte que je vais bientôt être Mme. Harris !  
  
F : Tu sais, c'est un nom plutôt commun.  
  
W : Ca fait 20 ans que je rêve de porter ce nom !  
  
B : Oui et bah alors, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu veux vraiment porter ce nom !  
  
W : Ouais, vous avez raison.  
  
Willow inspira à fond et sortit de la pièce suivie de Faith et de Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow s'accrochait au bras de Giles et tentait de respirer.  
  
W : Giles, je crois que j'ai oublié mes voeux.  
  
G : Respire et tout ira bien.  
  
W : Déjà que je déteste parler en public si en plus je sais plus quoi dire, c'est la cata !!!  
  
G : Willow ! Regarde Alex, il est aussi nerveux que toi. Mais tout va bien se passer.  
  
W : Au moins, il est là.  
  
G : Allez, on y va.  
  
Giles entraîna Willow sur le tapis rouge qui conduisait jusqu'au futur marié. Dès qu'elle vit Alex, Willow se détendit et arbora un grand sourire. Quand elle fut arrivée près de lui, il lui saisit la main et mima avec ses lèvres le mot « whoua ». Elle pouffa de rire et lui serra la main. Willow se sentait bien, elle allait enfin avoir le bonheur dont elle avait toujours rêvé, elle allait enfin devenir Mme. Harris...  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
